ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ba'al
Ba'al is a Goa'uld, and was one of the last System Lords, who was killed in 1939. The Ba'al clones resurfaced in 2019, intending to take the galaxy once more, and are united in the reformed Goa'uld Empire. Biography Once an underlord in the Second Goa'uld Dynasty, Ba'al left Ra's service and rose to a position of power among the System Lords in his own right. For thousands of years, he was one of the more powerful System Lords, but didn't have the large armies as those of Cronus or Apophis. Following their deaths, Ba'al was left with the largest fleet at the time, and with little opposition from other System Lords. He then launched a campaign to conquer the other Goa'uld and add their forces to his own, which was soon met by Lord Yu, who commanded the combined fleets of the System Lords. 2003 During the infighting between the System Lords, Anubis had gained a sizable army of his own, more powerful than that of the combined forces commanded by Yu. Though Yu was originally given the position to lead United Alliance of System Lords forces, his growing senility left him unable to do so and so Teal'c and Oshu convinced Ba'al to assume control of the fleet and lead the war against Anubis, to which he used to destroy Anubis' mothership in the atmosphere of Langara. 2004 After the defeat of Anubis at the hands of the Tau'ri, Ba'al conquered many of his worlds, gaining the technology of Anubis, to which Ba'al used to quickly defeat other major System Lords. 2005 Ba'al quickly began to conquer the other System Lords using Anubis's forces and, within a year the System Lords had been reduced to three others, all unable to fight him. However, at some point Anubis managed to return and secretly re-take control of his forces from Ba'al. Ba'al was forced to serve under Anubis, much to his displeasure. At this point, Ba'al began to style himself Supreme Commander of the Goa'uld Empire. Secretly, however, he was serving Anubis. As a result of his advance, many System Lords retreated to planets they had once ruled but abandoned to use as strongholds and hideouts. Ba'al's advance against the other System Lords was stopped only by the long-anticipated invasion of the Replicators into the galaxy. The Replicator armada, led by Replicator Carter, quickly overwhelmed and destroyed the few remaining System Lords, and Ba'al found himself fighting a losing battle against the invaders. As a result, Ba'al was forced to assist the Tau'ri in activating the Dakara Superweapon as a means to eradicate the Replicators once and for all. Anubis, on the other hand, was no longer a threat as he was engaged in a permanent battle with Oma Desala in one of the Ascended Planes, leaving Ba'al to do as he pleased. After the fall of the Third Goa'uld Dynasty at the hands of the Replicators, Ba'al was the only known surviving System Lord and became determined to rebuild his power base. Using Asgard cloning technology, he created a series of clones to aid in his tasks. The real Ba'al was presumed killed by Colonel Cameron Mitchell when he traveled back in time to 1939 in his plot to sink the ship carrying Earth's Stargate from Egypt to the United States. 2008 All of his clones were presumed killed at the time of the final extraction ceremony in 2008, but a small number were in stasis on one of Ba'al's hidden cloning facilities, having no tracking devices implanted in their skin 2015 On an unknown world in Ba'al's former domain, a hidden facility housing dozens of unaltered clones in stasis begins to lose power. With not enough power to revive every clone, the facility computer cuts power to the majority of stasis pods and revives only a handful of Ba'al clones. Realizing that the Original had been killed, as well as discovering the fall of the Empire, they soon spread out through the galaxy, attempting to rebuild their powerbase once more while staying hidden. Two of these clones need periodic injections to stay alive, the reason for this is unknown, but it is thought that Ba'al had not perfected his cloning procedure at the time, however the other six clones require no injection. 2018 In 2018, a clone was captured and interrogated onboard the Fleet Destroyer. He later died in his cell due to lack of periodic injections, which was required of this clone to stay alive. The Tau'ri believed he was a failed clone and disregarded his threats. 2019 The Ba'al clones make their appearance on the galactic stage, drawing in many hidden Goa'uld and several Jaffa clans that were still loyal to Ba'al, and were awaiting his arrival once more. 2021 Realizing that their new Empire cannot last without a formal leader, the Ba'al clones unleash another plan.. A Ba'al clone travels back in time to 2018 and gets captured by the Tau'ri, and was later moved to the Fleet Destroyer for interrogation.... baal5.png baal3.png Category:Goa'uld Characters Category:System Lords